


Jahrzehntelange Sekunden

by Fibonacci



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Sherlock is a Brat, Spoilers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:43:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibonacci/pseuds/Fibonacci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>!!!SPOILER S3! SPOILER S3! SPOILER S3!!! Summary kann man drinnen finden :) SLASH!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahrzehntelange Sekunden

**Author's Note:**

> Halli Hallo!  
> Einige werden ja sicher die erste Folge von Sherlock S3 verfolgt haben,  
> hierzu also nun ein kleiner OS!  
> Diese FF ist um 6:31 geschrieben worden und ohne Betaleser!  
> Seid einsichtig :P
> 
> Warnungen: Spoiler, Slash, bisschen OoC und Kitsch 
> 
>  
> 
> Viel Spaß! :)

—••÷[ Jahrzehntelange Sekunden ]÷••—

 

 

„Das soll es also gewesen sein?“

John raufte sich die Haare, konnte nicht an seinem Platz verweilen und huschte nervös von der einen Seite des Wagons zur Anderen.  
Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er sich dem Tod stellte, doch fiel es ihm diesmal, an der Seite von Sherlock Holmes,  
seines Freundes noch schwieriger die Fassung zu bewahren. 

Er blieb stehen und sein Blick ging von der Bombe zu Sherlock.

 

„DU! Du hast die Lösung irgendwo in deinem Supergehirn! Du musst sie irgendwo haben!  
Wissen über Bombenentschärfung hättest du niemals gelöscht also DENK NACH! Durchsuch die hintersten Ecken deines Gedächtnispalasts!“

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang fixierte der Detektiv seinen Freund. Es sah so aus als hätte er die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben,  
dann schloss er die Augen und seine Hände wanderten zu seinen Schläfen.

John derweilen machte ein paar Schritte auf den Anderen zu, der immer noch am Boden hockte und hielt unbemerkt die Luft an. 

 

Bitte, Gott, lass uns leben

 

„DENK NACH,SHERLOCK“, wiederholte er ein weiteres Mal, als nun ihre Letzte Hoffnung zu sterben drohte.

 

Es sah schlecht aus. Murmeln, hektische Hand und Kopfbewegungen blieben fast völlig aus. Er schien sich an nichts zu erinnern und mit einem letzten leisen Wimmern riss er den Kopf hoch und suchte die Augen des Anderen. Ernst sah er diesen an, dann ein leises Wispern.

 

„Ich kann das nicht, John.

Ich weiß nicht wie.“

 

John fuhr sich ein weiteres Mal durch die Haare und ein bitteres Lachen war zu hören, welches sofort erstarb als er den Detektiv am Revers packte und hochzog. 

„Nein, nein, NEIN! Du kannst das. Ich weiß, dass du das kannst. Ich hab immer an dich geglaubt. Du hast sogar den Tod überlistet,  
dann wirst du auch einen Ausweg aus dieser Situation finden…Sherlock?! Bitte, DENK NACH!“

„ICH KANN MICH NICHT AN ETWAS ERINNERN, WAS NIEMALS DA GEWESEN IST!“, schrie der Detektiv ihm ins Gesicht.  
Das Atmen schien ihm schwer zu fallen und schon wenige Sekunden später bereute er seinen Ausbruch.  
Seine Augen füllten sich mit tiefster Traurigkeit. Er legte seine Hände auf die des Anderen und drückte sie.

 

„Bitte, John. Vergib mir.“

 

Zu mehr war er nicht im Stande, als nun auch eine Träne den Weg über seine Wange suchte. John, sich jetzt ihrer ausweglosen Situation bewusst konnte nicht anders, als eben diese anzustarren. Er hatte schon öfters seinen Freund weinen sehen, doch war dieses immer ein Schauspiel und selbst als sein Freund auf dem Dach des St Bart’s stand, war es nichts anderes gewesen.

Sollten dieses also nun die ersten ehrlichen Tränen sein? 

John atmete hörbar aus und blickte seinem Partner wieder direkt in die Augen. Wenn das ihre letzten Sekunden waren, wollte er sie auch nutzen. Es war die letzte Möglichkeit die Sachen zu sagen, die er immer hatte sagen wollen. Er holte tief Luft bevor er weiter sprach.

 

„Du bist der beste und klügste Mann, den ich jemals gekannt habe.

Natürlich vergebe ich dir.“

 

Da war sein treuer Freund! Sherlocks Blick erhellte sich, er schien sichtlich erleichtert, wobei seine Lippen ein Lächeln formten. 

 

„Dann wird es dich freuen zu hören, dass-“

„Nein, warte! Ich war noch nicht fertig! Du bist wirklich der brillanteste, interessanteste und außergewöhnlichste Mann, den es gibt und dich kennen gelernt zu haben war das Beste, was mir jemals passiert ist. Wer weiß, was aus mir geworden wäre, wenn ich dich nicht getroffen hätte. Ich dir vieles zu verdanken.“

Zum Ende hin waren seine Worte immer leiser geworden und nur weil die zwei so nahe beieinander standen konnten sie noch vom Größeren gehört werden. Dieser verstärkte nun seinen Griff um die Hände des Anderen und die ausgehende Wärme wurde John erst jetzt richtig bewusst.

 

Sollte er? 

 

Ach, scheiß drauf! 

 

Sie würden gleich in tausend Stücke zerfetzt werden!

 

„Das, was ich an unserem ersten Abend gesagt habe…Das meinte ich auch so. Ich hatte niemals zuvor Interesse an einem anderen Ma-“

„John, vielleicht solltest du es dabei lieber belassen.“ Unterbrach ihn der Detektiv etwas panisch und seine Augen huschten über das Gesicht des anderen. Doch dieser ignorierte ihn einfach und zog ihn auf wenige Zentimeter an sein Gesicht ran, was Sherlock schlucken ließ.

„Aber du bist anders. Besonders. Und verdammt ja, ich pushe deinen Ego schon wieder, obwohl ich immer noch sauer auf dich bin! Trotzdem gibt es ein kleines Geheimnis, welches sogar der große Sherlock Holmes nicht wusste oder besser gesagt es mit ins Grab nehmen wird-“

„John, d- die Bombe! Schau sie dir an. Wir sind in Sicher-“

„Halt den Mund! Nur für ein einziges Mal!“ Damit löste er eine seiner Hände und legte sie auf Sherlocks Wange.

„Ich wusste doch immer, dass du irgendwann mein Tod sein würdest“, murmelte er bevor er den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen zunichtemachte und ihre Lippen zu einem Kuss verschmolzen.

 

Wärme. Geborgenheit. Zuhause.

 

Johns Lippen bewegten sich sanft, wollten die Anderen zum Mitmachen animieren. Als die Hand an Sherlocks Wange weiter wanderte,  
in dessen Haar griff und ihm letztendlich im Nacken packte und näher ran zog, erwachte auch der Größere zum Leben. Der Kuss wurde mit gleichem Enthusiasmus erwidert und Sherlocks freie Hand ging ebenfalls auf Wanderschaft von der Brust zum Rücken, strich runter zur Hüfte,  
wobei er den Doktor mit einem bestimmten Ruck noch näher an sich presste. 

 

Ein letzter, bestimmter Druck auf die Lippen und sie lösten sich voneinander. 

Als John die Augen öffnete konnte er geradewegs in die leuchtend Grauen seines Freundes blicken. Ein bekanntes Funkeln war in diesen zu sehen, welches sonst nur ein neuer Fall auszulösen vermochte. Sie mussten erst mal wieder richtig Luft holen, wobei ihre Hände nie die Umarmung lösten.

 

John war der Erste, der sich wieder regte. Er fing leise an zu Kichern und ließ seinen Kopf auf die Schulter des anderen Mannes fallen.

 

„So, das musste einfach getan werden bevor wir sterben.“

Sherlock räusperte sich und konnte sein breites Grinsen beim besten Willen nicht verstecken.  
Ein kurzer Blick auf die vermeintlich tickende Bombe, dann Sherlocks Worte direkt an seinem Ohr.

 

„Oh John…das wird dir nicht gefallen…“

**Author's Note:**

> So, danke fürs lesen ^-^  
> Schon gefährlich...so mit Johns Hand im Nacken!
> 
> Würde mich über Meinungen freuen :)  
> Passend zum OS Spoiler: http://bbcsherlockian.tumblr.com/post/71892152203/u-utter-shit


End file.
